The Harry Potter Karaoke Party
by Monkifer
Summary: What happens when you get all the characters from Harry Potter together? A karaoke contest! Yes folks, a karaoke competition. Please R&R!
1. Let Me Kill You: by Voldie

Author's Note: Ok. This is my first song fic. It features people from Harry Potter singing songs. Sorry if they seem corny, but then again, they ARE my first tries. So here I go...  
  
Take Me Away: Fefe Dobson  
  
Let me kill you: Voldemort  
  
I was waiting all my life ya I've been   
  
wanting to kill you  
  
And now I'm staring in your eyes sparkling green  
  
I'm going to kill you  
  
And with my wand it comes so easily  
  
But there's a feeling coming over me  
  
I want to hurt you but there's no where I can do it in secrecy  
  
Everybody's watching  
  
Wouldn't it be good if I could hurt you now?  
  
Let me kill you   
  
Let me kill you right now  
  
I will hurt you and  
  
your son and wife  
  
Tell Wormtail and he will tell me your secret  
  
He will tell  
  
I try to remember the spell that I will use  
  
In my head  
  
My imagination of course, will run wild  
  
of ways to kill you  
  
Your Harry is going to die as well  
  
When I heard that stupid old prophecy  
  
It should be easy to use avada kadavra to kill all of you three  
  
Everybody's talkin'  
  
Wouldn't it be good if they thought it wasn't me?   
  
Let me kill you  
  
(kill you)  
  
Let me kill you right now  
  
I will hurt you  
  
and your son and wife  
  
(and wife)  
  
Tell Wormtail and he will tell your secret  
  
He will tell  
  
I will run  
  
Whoah whoah whoah whoa  
  
I will run  
  
Ohh yeaaah yeaaah yeaaah   
  
Wouldn't it be great if there was no prophecy?  
  
Wouldn't it be good if you would die altogether?  
  
Let me kill you  
  
Let me kill you (kill you)  
  
Let me kill you right now  
  
I will hurt you  
  
and your son (and your wife)  
  
Tell Wormtail and he will tell your secret  
  
I will run (run oh oh oh)   
  
(I will run) I will run away whenever I see  
  
The dumb Aurors  
  
I'll run away and I will gather Death Eaters  
  
We will all run 


	2. I'm Working Again: by Dobby

Author's Note: Hee hee I love making songs like this! Please R&R this story! And here is another song....  
  
Going Under: Evanescence  
  
now i will tell you why i work for you  
  
50 thousand days i've worked  
  
helping serving and hurting myself  
  
and you still won't fire me  
  
don't want your whip this time Harry will save me  
  
maybe he'll give me some clothes (give me some clothes)  
  
not tormented daily now i am so free  
  
just when i thought i'd do fine  
  
i'm working again  
  
i'm working again  
  
working for him  
  
yes dumbledore  
  
i've got to work hard  
  
i'm working again  
  
winky and others not liking what i did  
  
saying they don't know why i quit my job  
  
always saying i made a bad choice  
  
so i can't think i did a good thing  
  
i'm working again  
  
i'm working again  
  
working for him  
  
yes dumbledore  
  
i've got to work hard  
  
so go on and say  
  
say that i shouldn't have done that  
  
i won't be fired again  
  
i've got to work i will keep working again 


	3. Oops I did it Again: by Neville

Oops I did it Again: Britney Spears  
  
Oops I did it Again: Neville  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I think I did it again  
  
I blew up a couldron set it on fire  
  
Oh baby  
  
It seems like I'm clumsy  
  
But it doesn't mean that I'm not smart  
  
'Cause I'm good at Herbology  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Chorus:  
  
Oops!...I did it again  
  
I blew up my face, broke a teacup  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops!...You think I'm not brave  
  
That I always behave  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
You see my problem is this  
  
Snape hates me, I say  
  
Saying that Potions, they should not be mixed  
  
I cry, look at the schedule  
  
Can't you see there's Potions on so many days  
  
But to lose my toad Trevor  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Maybe, oh  
  
Chorus:  
  
Oops!...I did it again  
  
I blew up my face, broke a teacup  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops!...You think I'm brave  
  
That I always behave  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
"Class Dismissed"  
  
"Neville, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
  
"But I thought Hagrid threw him in the lake in the end"  
  
"Well Neville, the Squid came up and got it for you"  
  
"Oh, it shouldn't have"  
  
Oops!...melted another couldron  
  
Got caught in the stairs, oh maybe  
  
Oops!...You think that I always behave  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Chorus:  
  
Oops!...I did it again  
  
I blew up my face, broke a teacup  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops!...You think I'm brave  
  
That I always behave  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Chorus:  
  
Oops!...I did it again  
  
I blew up my face, broke a teacup  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops!...You think I'm brave  
  
That I always behave  
  
I'm not that innocent 


	4. Teachers: by Dumbledore

Author's Note: Hee hee I have written a lot of songs and I will post them soon, sorry for the delay!  
  
Hey Ya: Outkast  
  
Teachers: Dumbledore  
  
1, 2, 3, go!   
  
My students don't mess around   
  
Because they get expelled  
  
And this I know for sure (Uh!)   
  
But do they really wanna   
  
But don't like to get de-ten-tion   
  
Don't try to pull a trick  
  
'Cause the thought alone   
  
Is getting you expelled (Uh!)   
  
Thank God for professors  
  
For giving detention   
  
'Cause they have to right now   
  
Teachers.. Teachers  
  
Teachers.. Teachers   
  
Teachers.. Teachers  
  
Teachers.. Teachers   
  
You think you can pull it   
  
Oh, you think you can pull it  
  
But pulling jokes just don't get it  
  
Til you see the headmaster (Ah!)   
  
We give detention   
  
Oh, we give detention  
  
But expulsions always better   
  
When there's jokes involved (Oh!)   
  
If what they say is "detention is forever,"   
  
Then what is  
  
Then what is   
  
Then what is   
  
Then what is   
  
Then what is (What is? What is?)   
  
nothing the exception?   
  
So why oh, why oh   
  
Why oh, why oh, why oh   
  
Are you so in denial?   
  
When we know we're not happy here?   
  
(Ya'll don't want to hear me   
  
You just want to prank   
  
Teachers.. Teachers   
  
Teachers.. Teachers   
  
Teachers.. Teachers  
  
Teachers.. Teachers)   
  
Oh oh!   
  
Oh oh!   
  
Don't want to give a warning (Oh oh!)   
  
Just want you in detention (Oh oh! Oh oh!)   
  
Don't want to let you away (Oh oh!)   
  
Just want to make you suffer (Oh oh!)   
  
I (Oh oh!)   
  
I (Oh oh!)   
  
I just am a teacher (Oh oh!)   
  
I just am a teacher   
  
Hey! Alright now!   
  
Alright now, teachers! (Yeah!)   
  
Now what's better than suspension? (expulsion!)   
  
I can't hear ya!   
  
I say what's, what's better than suspension? (expulsion!)   
  
Alright! (15x)   
  
Okay now, students! (Yeah!)   
  
Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds   
  
Now don't have me break this thing down for nothin!   
  
Now I wanna see ya'll on ya'll best behavior!   
  
Lend me a quill!   
  
I'll right a letter!   
  
Ah! Here we go! Uh!   
  
Shake it, sh-shake it (Oh oh!)   
  
Shake it, sh-shake it   
  
Shake it, sh-shake it   
  
Shake it, shake it   
  
Sh-shake it (Oh oh!)   
  
Shake it like a wand in a spell   
  
Shake it, sh-shake it (Hey ya!)   
  
Shake it, sh-shake it   
  
Shake it, shake it   
  
Shake it, sh-shake it (Shake it sugar!)   
  
Shake it like a wand in a spell  
  
(Shake it, sh-shake it   
  
Shake it, sh-shake it   
  
Shake it, sh-shake it   
  
Shake it, shake it   
  
Sh-shake it   
  
Shake it like a wand in a spell   
  
Shake it, sh-shake it   
  
Shake it, sh-shake it   
  
Shake it, shake it   
  
Shake it, sh-shake it   
  
Shake it like a wand in a spell)   
  
Now all Prefect's and Students's and professors   
  
Get to your rooms   
  
Get to your rooms   
  
Go there and go sleep   
  
Go there and go sleep   
  
Go there and go sleep   
  
Teachers.. Teachers   
  
Teachers.. Teachers   
  
Teachers.. Teachers   
  
Teachers.. Teachers   
  
Teachers.. Teachers.... 


	5. Cursing: by Lucius

Author's Note: Ok..this just came to me while it was on the radio. No flames please! Please R&R!  
  
Running: No Doubt  
  
Cursing: Lucius  
  
Curse, cursing all the time  
  
cursing to the right side  
  
cursing to the left side  
  
Me, I'm the one to curse you  
  
Out of all the people  
  
I curse people the most  
  
And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
  
Help me up, let's keep on cursing  
  
Don't let me lose my magic wand  
  
Cursing, cursing as fast as we can  
  
Do you think they'll make it  
  
Do you think they'll make it?  
  
We're cursing, keep holding your wand  
  
So you don't get seperated  
  
Be, be the thing I need  
  
Be the thing I use most  
  
Don't stop inspiring me  
  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on cursing  
  
We hex so much we love hexing  
  
Don't make me want to stop it  
  
Cursing, cursing as fast as we can  
  
I really hope they die from it  
  
Do you think they'll make it?  
  
We're cursing, keep holding your wand  
  
So you don't get seperated  
  
Cursing as fast as we can  
  
I really hope we kill them  
  
Do you think they'll make it?  
  
We're cursing, keep holding your wand  
  
So you don't get separated  
  
The hexes  
  
Cursing, cursing as fast as we can  
  
I really hope they die from it  
  
Do you think they'll make it?  
  
We're cursing, keep holding your wand  
  
So you don't get seperated  
  
Cursing, cursing as fast as we can  
  
I really hope they die from it  
  
Do you think they'll make it?  
  
We're cursing, keep holding your wand  
  
So you don't get seperated 


End file.
